


For Me There Is No Other...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW Imagines  - Mickie/Trish [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Psycho!Mickie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish wants Mickie... really wants herWritten for an Imagines request on my tumblr here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	For Me There Is No Other...

\- It takes a few months for Trish to start to see what Mickie needs  
\- She feels guilty when the woman flinches away from her  
\- The pain and blood had been worth it  
\- Mickie is still nervous around her  
\- Embarrassed  
\- Shy  
\- Trish can’t help but want to stroke her hair and make it better  
\- Mickie is still unstable  
\- Trish knows that  
\- Mickie has, at least, stopped chasing her  
\- She’s stopped lighting candles and sitting in her little shrine  
\- She’s softer now  
\- She’s demolished the shrine  
\- She apologizes almost daily for being ‘too much’  
\- Lita doesn’t trust it  
\- She watches with bemusement   
\- Trish is the one to initiate contact this time  
\- She is gentle with Mickie  
\- Her voice soft  
\- “You alright?”  
\- She can see Mickie isn’t alright  
\- Since the feud and the stalking Mickie has been... broken  
\- Fragile  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- Mickie lies  
\- She doesn’t want to talk yet  
\- Trish sighs  
\- She moves to stroke Mickie’s hair gently  
\- Mickie moves away a little  
\- “Mickie...”  
\- Trish needs a moment to think  
\- “Listen...”  
\- She doesn’t know how to say the words  
\- It’s been almost a year  
\- She had loved Mickie at first  
\- Before she snapped  
\- Before everything went sideways  
\- She still loves her really  
\- “Honey.... I’m....”  
\- “Don’t...”  
\- Mickie moves away until Trish follows, this time Trish is the one to move closer.  
\- “Trish...”  
\- Mickie looks away  
\- She’s nearly crying  
\- She still doesn’t want to let Trish see  
\- She knows she can’t be open with her  
\- Not yet  
\- “Look... Mickie... what we had...”  
\- “I know I fucked it up...”  
\- “No.”  
\- Trish moves to grab Mickie’s chin then, forcing her to look at her.  
\- “No... you didn’t.”  
\- “You called me a Psycho...”  
\- “You were.... a little much...”  
\- “I could have... Trish...”  
\- By now Mickie’s hands are gripping Trish’s hips, bunched in her t-shirt.  
\- “I could have killed you...”  
\- “No... You’d never have done that...”  
\- “I’m sorry...”  
\- “I’m sorry too... I just....”  
\- Trish can’t help the crack in her voice  
\- “I just was so scared....”  
\- “Of me?”  
\- “Of.... loving you.”  
\- Trish’s voice breaks then and she sighs.   
\- “I love you... Mickie... I always did...”  
\- “Then why.... Why did you...”  
\- “I was ashamed. Okay? I knew I wasn’t... I could never be.... enough... good enough....”  
\- Her eyes are sparkling with tears by now.   
\- “I couldn’t save you...”  
\- Mickie is silent, thoughtful.  
\- “I’m sorry...”  
\- Trish almost whispers the words again, trying to release Mickie  
\- Feeling like she overstepped some barrier she shouldn’t have  
\- Mickie’s own eyes are bright with tears now  
\- She moves closer, a hand gripping Trish’s hip through her shirt, the other brushing tears from Trish’s cheek softly  
\- “Don’t cry...”  
\- “Mickie...”  
\- “Trish...”  
\- “Can I... kiss you?”  
\- Mickie smiles, biting her lower lip even as she nods.  
\- “Sure...”  
\- Trish smiles then, brushing tears from Mickie’s cheek softly, cupping her face in light hands, thumbs stroking over her cheekbones lightly before she leans in  
\- The kiss is soft, tender even  
\- Mickie’s hands bunch the fabric at Trish’s hips again, pulling her closer  
\- The feeling of Mickie’s hands on her back makes Trish shiver  
\- She is soft spoken when she pulls back from the kiss  
\- “I love you... my psycho sweetheart...”  
\- “I’m no...”  
\- Trish silences her with a kiss  
\- “I know.... but you are mine...”  
\- “I was always yours...”  
\- “Then please... be my sweetheart...”  
\- “If you mean... will I be your lover.... yes... yes I will...”  
\- “And Psycho?”  
\- “Only if some bitch hurts you...”  
\- “Well...”  
\- Trish smiles slightly  
\- “Psycho-Mickie was a pretty good kisser...”  
\- “You ran away... twice...”  
\- “I told you.... I’m pathetic... I ran because I couldn’t handle what I was feeling...”  
\- “And now?”  
\- “Mickie...”  
\- Trish sighs, her voice shaky even as she takes a minute to breath, then speak honestly...  
\- “Watching you fall apart, watching you.... break.... broke my heart... It was my... my fault... and I.... I just wanted to make it better.... make you better... love you like I should have from the moment we met...”  
\- “You cared that much?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “So maybe we keep Psycho between us.... at home...”  
\- “You mean you’ll.... stay?”  
\- “Trish... where the hell else am I going to go? Home? I can’t commute that far...”  
\- Mickie pauses then speaks softly.  
\- “We can go slow... but yes... I’m staying...”  
\- Trish smiles  
\- She kisses Mickie again  
\- Passionately this time  
\- She’s no longer afraid...  
\- Of Mickie  
\- Or of loving her  
\- She wants her  
\- All of her  
\- Even the Psycho  
\- “Fuck slow.... I just want you...”  
\- Trish’s voice is rough when she pulls back to speak, her voice warm and loving  
\- “I always wanted you...”  
\- They take it almost slow  
\- They date  
\- They move in within a month  
\- They share the house  
\- And a bed  
\- Trish proposes on Valentine’s Day the next year  
\- They marry under Mistletoe  
\- This time Trish doesn’t push Mickie away  
\- She pulls her closer  
\- Deepens the kiss  
\- She loves her   
\- She’ll never let her go again


End file.
